Purely Carnal, Nothing More
by Keen.Incisions
Summary: One-shot, Murphy/Anne. An alternate version of their encounter in the mining caverns. WARNING: Contains strong language and sexual content.  Alternate title for my Silent Hill pals on tumblr: BAD LANGUAGE AND SEX.


"Pendleton."

Murphy stopped dead in his tracks, halfway through the doorway that would allow him to exit the caverns, and turned around to find the source of the voice. A figure clad in a blue police jacket stepped from the shadows, her gun drawn and trained on Murphy – the same cop that he'd failed to rescue earlier.

"But... I saw you-" he stammered, lifting a hand to gesture at her in confusion.

"Hands against the wall!" she ordered, jabbing her gun in his direction to get her point across. As he slowly turned, she repeated the action, stepping closer to him. "I said, up against the wall!"

"You don't have to do this," he continued, turning around slightly to watch her as she approached him. "We should help each other. This place; I... I don't know what it is or how we got here, but..."

The next moment, he was being pushed against the wall, his hands on either side of his head. Anne's pistol pressed into the middle of his back, discouraging him from making any sudden movements. "Enough already! Just shut up." Her free hand patted him down, checking for any weapons, but she stopped upon finding something in his pocket. As she pulled the item out, her eyes widened, and she took a step backwards. In her hand rested a police badge with black tape wrapped around the middle.

"What the...?"

Her fingers curled around the badge, which she promptly shoved in his face. "Where did you get this?" she demanded angrily. "Where in the hell did you get this?"

She grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around, glaring daggers at him as he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I just found it in these clothes! I didn't-"

"Is this some kind of sick joke to you?" Her gun hovered directly beneath his chin.

"No, I swear. I don't know what's going on any more than you do."

Anne backed away, casting a glance down at the badge in her hand before glaring up at Murphy again. "On your knees!" she commanded, using her gun to gesture to the ground.

"What...?"

"On your _fucking_ knees!"

Murphy did as he was told, his hands still in the air.

"You heartless bastard..." she mused, shaking her head, the gun still aimed at Murphy. "You don't deserve to live. You're not fit to walk this earth while good, decent men..." Her voice broke, and she averted her gaze, choosing to stare at the ground.

Murphy took this opportunity to speak. "I don't know who you think I am or what you think I've done, but-"

"Shut the hell up!" Anne's commanding tone was back, tenfold. "You think this is funny, don't you?" She stared at him for a moment before stepping forward. In an instant, her gun was pressing against his temple, her hand shaking with anger. "Well, let's see how funny it is with a fucking bullet in your head."

Not a second later, she backed off once more, leaving him to stare at her sadly, an almost pleading look in his eyes. Silence settled over the area for a few seconds as he hung his head, admitting defeat. Anne gave the badge one last look before shaking her head and backing away. "I can't..." she said, her voice cracking with emotion. "I can't. I'm sorry. I can't do it." She finally lowered her gun once her back hit the railing, and she slid down to the floor, one leg propped up in front of her, the other sticking straight out. Her eyes never left the badge clutched tightly in her hand.

Murphy stood up and stared at her before taking a few steps forward, trying to see if he could console her.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" she snapped. "Leave me alone, goddammit!"

Instead of heeding her words, he knelt down next to her and slowly, warily, reached for her gun. After grabbing it, he pulled it away from her and set it aside, sighing quietly. She lifted her head, her green eyes narrowing. "I said, get out of here, dammit. I don't want to look at you."

"Look... we need to work together if we wanna get out of here. I know you don't like me, and I don't know why, but... this place is seriously twisted. I-"

"Pendleton." Her voice was quiet, but firm. "Shut up."

"What?"

"I said, shut the hell up." She lifted her head to look at him and grabbed him by the collar of his green shirt, pulling him closer until they were almost nose to nose. He merely stared at her, swallowing a lump in his throat as the faintest hint of a blush rose on her cheeks.

Seconds later, her lips were crushing against his, her hands grabbing at his clothes and desperately pulling him closer, until the two were on the ground.

Her eyes never left his as she snaked her hand downwards, letting her fingers roam over the crotch of his pants. The look of pure confusion on his face almost made her laugh – almost, but not quite. Her father had always told her that sex was intended to be between a husband and wife, and was an act of love. However, this was far from love; this was merely spur-of-the-moment passion, a need to relieve her carnal desires. She wouldn't be caught dead with a convict otherwise, let alone Pendleton.

Her hand worked to unzip his pants and pull him free of his boxers, then curled around her prize. He was already stiffening in her grasp, which only made a smirk curl onto her mouth, knowing that his body needed her just as much as hers needed him.

Within seconds, her pants and underwear had been pushed down, and her hips hovered over his anxiously. She whimpered loudly as he slid into her, stretching her from the inside. Murphy gazed up at her, noting the first signs of bliss on her face, and decided to indulge the clearly distraught corrections officer in whatever needy fantasy she was caught in. His hands, rough from years in prison, reached down to grab at her hips and pull them closer to his, which slowly thrust upwards. His actions coaxed a mewl from her, and she let out a stream of inaudible words.

"What?" Murphy quipped, looking up at her curiously as he slid in and out of her.

"N-nothing..." she replied breathlessly, reaching down to pin his shoulders down. "But don't you dare fucking stop..."

He nodded hastily and continued his thrusts, knowing full well that she could grab her gun and shoot him at any time. Her hips moved in time with his and took him in, her channel desperately drawing him deeper, gripping him hard.

Every thrust sent a surge of heat and pleasure through her that made her cry out unwillingly; every pass was hitting her right where she needed it most. She could feel him pulsing inside of her, practically begging for her to continue. "M-mm..." she moaned quietly, hanging her head as she ground against him faster.

A thin sheet of sweat formed on both their bodies as the minutes passed, and they both grew closer to their impending breaking points. At the same time that he tensed up inside of her, she let out a startled cry and threw her head back, tightening around him like a vise. She clawed at his shirt desperately, moaning loudly and repeating his name until she could only whisper it hoarsely.

After riding out the last of their climaxes, she rolled off of him and curled up on her side, panting loudly. He sat up and reached for her shoulder to check and see if she was okay, but she merely curled up a bit tighter, shaking her head.

"Go," she said hoarsely, shaking her head. "Just go."

Murphy frowned and slowly stood up, donning his pants once more before casting one last glance down at her. Would she really be alright here by herself...?

"Officer, I-"

"Go away, goddammit! Just leave me the fuck alone..."

With a final nod, he turned and exited the mines, leaving the redhead shivering on the wooden floor and wondering why, whenever she looked into his eyes, she couldn't bring herself to despise him.


End file.
